


Fanart for the Gay

by Eggqlant, JunglekinzMEWZ



Category: Wild Kratts
Genre: Fanart, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggqlant/pseuds/Eggqlant, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunglekinzMEWZ/pseuds/JunglekinzMEWZ
Summary: We drew fanart of a Chris x Zach fic.
Relationships: Chris Kratt/Zach Varmitech, im sorrY - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Fanart for the Gay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mary_Sue_Donym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Sue_Donym/gifts).



**Here is mine:**

**Here is eggqlant’s**

Idk but we both made fanart of a fic by the name of “Autumn is the fourth season and it is time to land the scapes”


End file.
